1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method for enabling content to be sent from the Internet, through a mobile phone to a media device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art system 50 effective to display images. In system 50, a user 52 may use a mobile phone 54 for a variety of applications including both voice and data communications. As mobile phones have evolved to include more applications and data storage, most current phones can display images 56 on a display 58. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art systems.